Stupid With Love
by tarynnnn
Summary: Its been 6 years since the war against Gaea. Will and Nico are still dating and Will wants to move to the next step in their relationship—marriage. Pairings: Solangelo, Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, (everything canon) Title from Mean Girls: The musical Rated T for implied sex and a couple heavy makeout sessions
1. And So it Begins

Hey all you PJO people! This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh. Please review and comment if you want me to continue! I am aware that this absolutely sucks stop reading now if you value your time.

Disclaimer: This is stupid. Y'all know I don't know PJO!

Will held his hands over Nico's eyes. They were sitting in a big tree at Camp, the tiny Italian in the son of Apollo's lap. They were back at Camp Half Blood for a big demigod reunion. It had been a full 5 years since the war against Gaea and all of the veterans of the war were coming, including the Romans. The sun was fading behind the trees and the sky was a palette of pastels.

"Willlll how much longer do you have to put your hands over my eyes?" Nico complained. He had been sitting "patiently" for about about minute and his ADHD was definitely working against him.

Will giggled. "Just. A. Second. It's almost ready."

"What is 'it'?" Whined Nico. He squirmed trying to remove Will's hands and Will pinned him into place.

"You aren't allowed to know that yet! Now shut your cute little mouth until I take my hands off your eyes! And stop squirming. I don't want to fall out of the tree!"

"That wasn't fun—" (A/N: more on "that" later) Nico complained. He complied and sat in silence. Will giggled to himself as his surprise was being readied, as a way to annoy his boyfriend. After about 5 more minutes Will uncovered the Son of Hades' eyes, but not after teasing him.

Will saw that it was ready. "Okay, Neeks! Ya' ready to see it?"

Nico attempted to roll his eyes. "William Solace! Stop taunting me and take your hands off my eyes!"

The older boy smirked. "William, aye? You must be getting really antsy. On second thought maybe I shouldn't show you."

"No show m—". He was cut off when Will uncovered his eyes. Nico gasped. On the field in front of them were a bunch of campers in all white clothing (like all of their body covered somehow). They were arranged to spell "Marry Me?".

Nico started tearing up. "W-W-Will! Is this r-real?!"

Will turned his boyfriend so they were looking each other in the eyes. "Nico Di Angelo, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Nico started to cry. He nodded. "Yes! Yes!" He kissed his new fiancé. The campers on the field burst into applause. Will put a ring on Nico's finger. A plain silver band with an engraving of a sun and a skull in the center. The inside has an writing etched into the surface: To my Death Angel. I'll love you always and forever. 3 Dr. Sunshine. (A/N: It didn't have a line and a three, it had an actual heart) Nico loved it and leaned in for another kiss.

"Not yet, Di Angelo. We should probably get out of this tree before you fall out again!" Nico ignored the insult and just tried not to cry while the blond helped him down the ladder, where they were met by a crowd of campers. A young daughter of Nemesis handed Nico a bouquet of all black flowers. He gave up on holding back his tears. Will put his arm around his shoulder and proudly walked back to Camp with his fiancé.

Will and Nico walked almost up to the campfire circle where all the alumni Demigods were arranging carpool plans to go into New York that night. Will pulled Nico back into the darkness of the trees and whispered to him.

"Should we tell them now, or should we wait until we're all at Central Park?"

Nico nodded on the second. They hid his flowers behind a tree.

Nico frowned and fiddled with his ring.

Will looked concerned instantly. "What is it Neeks?"

Nico sighed. "I just...I don't wanna take off the ring! It's so...perfect!"

Will giggled. "Hmmmm..." He said with a funny face, making his fiancé giggle. "How bout you give it back to me and I'll put it in my wallet. You can have it back as soon as we make the announcement."

Nico furrowed his brow. "But that could be hours!" He whined.

Will put a finger over his lips. "Not a word about this from you until we tell everyone, 'kay?" Nico nodded stubbornly. "Okay then. Let's get to Campfire."

"Not yet! Shouldn't we celebrate our engagement?" Nico winked awkwardly.

Will's eyes widened. He talked in a voice similar to one he would use when scolding his boyfriend. "Nico Di Angelo are you implying that we should have sex in the woods?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "It's always sex with you. Like, geez! Do you ever think of anything else? I was maybe thinking we could just do some of this." He wrapped his arms around Will's neck and kissed him. Will kissed him deep and pushed him up against a tree.

He started kissing down Nico's jaw line, moving down to his neck, making multiple marks in the process. Nico panted and let out a moan before bringing the blond's lips back to his. He bit Will's lip and slid his tongue into his mouth. As Will pressed against him Nick could feel the growing bulge in his fiancés pants. He pulled away from Will.

Will frowned at Nico and tried to lean in for another kiss. Nico blocked him by pressing two fingers against his lips.

Nico wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck. "If we keep going you'll get bigger and I'll feel bad and then I'll probably convince myself to have sex with you so you don't have to be in pain, and if I have sex with you now you'll have nothing to look forward to tonight."

Will sighed before nodding in agreement. "If that's all sorted out, let's go." He reached out like he was going to grab Will's hand but instead grabbed his boner. Will let out a moan of satisfaction and pain as Nico started running towards the campfire.

"Hey! That was totally unfair and mean you stupid death child!" He yelled as he chased him towards the campfire. Nico just laughed and ran faster.

The two walked into the circle hand in hand. Percy gave them a concerned look.

"Did you two just.. you know..." he made a circle and put his finger into it.

Nico made his jaw drop dramatically. "No we did not just have sex in the forest! Gods Jackson you are such a perv!"

Percy just shrugged.

Annabeth decided that was her moment to but in. "So Nico, Will. We're leaving in about 10 minutes. Do you guys want to ride in the van or alone or with Percy and me?"

Nico looked at his boyfriend. Will shrugged. "I guess we'll ride with you two. The van is probably cramped." Will saw one of his brothers and walked off. Nico looked at him walk away before continuing what he was saying. "And Will is scared of Argus. According to one of his siblings he saw Argus' tongue eye when he was like 9 and it scarred him for life." Percy smirked to himself and Annabeth slapped him.

Percy acted shocked. "What was that for?" He shouted.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "It's very rude to make fun of people's fears. I don't think you would like if told everyone you're scared of—" She finished her sentence whispering in Percy's ear. He turned bright red and nodded quickly. Annabeth cocked her head to the side and smiled demonically. Percy leaned in to kiss her as someone shouted.

"Ah get a room, Jackson!" Everyone turned to see Clarisse walking in with her husband Chris. They had been the first of their friend group to be married and had already had 3 kids: Lina (who was 3), Thomas (a year and a half), and Ruby (3 months). Chris was holding Ruby and Clarisse was holding Thomas. Lina stood at their feet.

Annabeth smiled. "Hi Clarisse." She hugged the daughter of war. "We're just getting ready to head to our picnic in Central Park. The Aphrodite kids are taking care of all the little kids. You guys can take them in there. Do you want to carpool with us to the park?"

Clarisse shrugged. "I guess so, but don't expect me to get along with Water boy." She put down Thomas who then grabbed his dad's hand as they walked towards the cabins. Clarisse went to talk to some of her friends.

"So..." Percy said after moments of silence. Chris had returned and Will and Nico were chatting away from the rest of the group. "Are we leaving or...?"

Annabeth shrugged and stood on a log. She cleared her throat. "Okay Half-Bloods! Get in your carpool groups! We have the van group, Percy and I's group, Butch's group, Clovis' group—make sure you take your pills so you don't fall asleep while driving, Drew's group, and Travis and Conner's group. We're all leaving as one heard of cars! No speeding or passing fellow groups! No rough-play when driving! Now get together and in your vehicles. They are all in a line—the order they will be driving!—on the edge of the road. Follow the path safely and please remember your picnic items. If I'm correct we have a few campers waiting at the road (A/N: Piper, Jason, Leo and Calypso :) Let's go!" Everyone was kind of scared of Annabeth when she was leading and followed orders quickly. It was only a matter of minutes before the herd of Greeks was moving along the well carved path to the nearby road.

So I know it's really crappy and the plot doesn't seem to go anywhere, but trust me there's a plan! The next chapter will be short and will highlight the trip in the Jackson to Central Park. Please review and like!

Signed, Taryn


	2. Reliving

Hey guys! It's Taryn (duh!). So in this chapter I'll be covering the ride to Central Park in the Jackson family car. Hope you like it! Also, because I didn't realize until after writing this that it messed with the plot, in this fic Will is really unskilled with his healing abilities and can't mend broken bones (well, not yet).

Disclaimer: I sing Hamilton at the top of my lungs when I'm home alone. Do you think I'm Rick Riordan?

Thanks to user Queen of Poptarts for my first review!!!

Percy bickered with Annabeth in the front seats of their Suburban. "I'm telling you Perc. Going the other way is faster!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Well that's not the way I'm going!" They argued until Clarisse butt in.

"Gods Jackson, you're still slow?" Clarisse said with snark.

He furrowed his brow. "I've always been faster than you and you know it." They bickered while Chris sat awkwardly. Will and Nico sat in the third row with Piper, Nico's head on his fiancés shoulder. Jason was in the back with Calypso and Leo.

"So Nico, is Will treating you well? I'm not afraid to beat him up for ya!" Jason teased. Will smirked as Nico rolled his eyes.

"For your information, Grace, my boyfriend would kick your sorry ass. And stop treating me like a toddler!" Nico pouted.

Calypso said something to Leo in a hushed tone. He giggled. Percy looked in his rear view mirror. "What's with the giggles, Valdez?" He smirked.

Leo laughed. "Oh Calypso was just reminding me of when you ate that worm 'cause you thought it was a gummy."

Percy blushed and Annabeth laughed loudly.

"Well—well at least I didn't fall out of a tree while—"

Nico his hand over Percy's mouth. "We don't speak of that."

Percy nodded with wide eyes.

Will thought back to that day. It wasn't even that bad, well to him it wasn't. Nico was the one who fell.

It was Will and Nico's 2nd anniversary. Them and all their friends were at Will's mother's farm for a fun getaway. The couple decided to go out on her property to a little meadow and have a picnic.

"Hey Neeks." Will said, pointing off into the distance. "We should climb that tree. I went up it all the time as a kid."

Nico's shrugged. "That seems like so much effort!"

The son of Apollo smirked mischievously. "If you get up there with me, maybe we can do some of this." Will kissed Nico softly on the neck.

He sighed. "Fine. But you have to help me get there."

Will grinned. "Deal!" He grabbed Nico's hand and dragged him to the tree.

Moments later they were sitting on a large branch overlooking the ranch. Will took in the view. He hadn't realized how much he missed this old life of his.

Nico looked annoyed. "You promised me a kiss?"

"Shoulda made me swear on the Styx."

"Fuck you."

"Nico, fucking in a tree isn't exactly safe."

Nico rolled his eyes and planted a rough kiss on Will's lips. Will soon took control. He led kissed down the Italian's neck, leaving marks. Nico moaned in response.

Will looked up at Nico. "Ya like that?"

"Shut up and kiss me!"

Will complied. He put his hand on Nico's hardening length. He gasped at the contact.

"Wow, Di Angelo. That was fast."

Nico gave him a stern look. Will rubbed his hand over the bulge. Nico moaned as Will slipped his hand into Nico's boxers.

"Will!" Nico cried when he felt Will's cold hand. Will started to move his hand over Nico's hard dick. Nico put his arms back behind him for support, forgetting he was sitting on a branch. He started to fall backwards.

Will gasped. "Nico!" Will took away his hand tried to stop Nico falling, but failed. Nico fell out of the tree. I'm trying to keep himself from hitting the ground too hard, he stuck out his arms as he fell. His right arm made hard contact with the dirt. It broke in three places.

Will quickly climbed down the tree and rushed to Nico's side. "Neeks are you okay? Omigods your arm should not be able to bend like that. We have to get you back to the house." Will lifted his boyfriend off the ground and ran him back to the house.

They took him to they hospital. Since it was a very small hospital, they were low on supplies and to Nico's demise had to give him a neon pink cast. Let's just say he wasn't too happy about that...

Back to the present:

"Both of you shut up! You're acting like toddlers!" Annabeth shouted over her husband and Clarisse. The two sat in awkward silence, shooting each other occasional glances in Percy's rear view mirror.

Piper and Calypso talked about some TV show while Leo and Jason bickered about whether DC or Marvel is better (A/N: obviously Marvel). Will charted with Chris while Nico slept in his shoulder.

Moments later they pulled up to Central Park. The party was already set up and the Romans were there, already a great distance from the actual party. Annabeth gasped. Percy's eyes widened. "Is that— is that _Bianca?!"_

This immediately woke Nico up. He looked towards the party, where low and behold his sister was sitting in a folding chair, enjoying a glass of lemonade.

Oooh, plot twist! I know this is a short chapter, but I just had to go with the dramatic ending. I have another one already being written, so stay tuned and follow the story for updates despite how crappy it is! I also LOVE the name of this chapter because it has double meanings and is great.

Please review! And ask any questions you might have. Hope you liked this.

-Taryn


	3. Explanations and Announcements

Here's another chapter for y'all. Hope you like it. Another thanks to QueenofPoptarts for the reviews!

Imma recommend a song to you dudes: listen to Michael in The Bathroom from Be More Chill!

Disclaimer: Uncle Rick and I got in a fistfight over who owns PJO. Rick Riordan still owns PJO.

oOoOo

This isn't possible. No! This isn't happening! Yelled the voice in Nico's head. He jumped out of the Jackson's car (literally jumped) onto the curb before Percy had even turned off the car.

"Nico!" Percy yelled sternly. "Get back here!"

Nico charged towards the girl and stopped only inches in front of her. He pulled out his Stygian iron sword and pointed it close to her face.

"Who are you and why do you look like Bianca?" Nico yelled at the girl, his voice trembling.

Bianca didn't look fazed, like she had suspected this. "Nico, put your sword down."

The Romans were starting to arrive to the party and half-bloods were getting out of their cars. People were greeting one another. Soon they would be at the party. Nico didn't have much time to deal with whatever this was.

Tears were filling his eyes. Bianca was dead. He had coped with it. This was like salt in a wound. "No! You can't be Bianca! She's gone! Bianca's g—" He was cut off by tan, freckled arms wrapping around his torso, lifting him off the ground. "Let me go, Will! Put me down! Will Solace! Put me down, put me down, put me down!"

Will kept walking. Nico kept yelling. They were out of earshot of the party and hidden behind a tree before Will broke his silence. "Not until you calm down! What if that was Bianca? Do you really want to greet her with Stygian Iron to the face?"

Nico looked at his shoes. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Will cupped his hand around his ear. "What's that?"

Nico sighed. "I'm sorry!" He collapsed onto Will. "If it really is her, I don't think I can handle it. I can't! She's supposed to be gone. I can't have her come back. Whatever that is, it can't be Bianca. Bianca is dead. It can't be her!"

Will wrapped his arms around Nico and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair as the seemingly emotionless son of Hades wept. "Neeks, I understand. This can't be easy on you." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket. "And I don't know if this will help, but I want you to keep this. Just in your pocket or something. Now." Will put the ring in Nico's hand. "'Kay?" Nico nodded. "Okay then." Will kissed Nico before grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the party. Back to Bianca.

oOoOo

Nico decided to ignore her. Not look in her direction. He didn't talk to any of the people at the party. He went and got himself a glass of punch.

About a minute into his silence he was tapped on the shoulder. "Um, Nico? Can I talk to you?" Bianca said sheepishly. Nico nodded, with his face still full of pain. He knew he had to deal with this. _I Either kill the imposter or figure out how in Hades she was back,_ Nico thought. "Come on. We can go over to that bench." Bianca started to walk towards a bench about 50 feet from the party area. Nico followed her. It confused him, she looked like she was an adult, like she would've if she had never died and if she was never a hunter.

The two sat on a bench "Neeks, I know this is hard for you. I just need to explain myself. It's kind of complex. Just let me explain, okay?" He nodded in return.

"So, when I died I chose to be reborn. I just didn't want to spend entirety in Elysium, so I went for Isles of the Blest. In the process to be reborn I had to fill out forms and such, and I had options, like to look the same, or if I wanted to regain my memories and what age I wanted to be reborn at. Where I wanted to live

She took a drink of her lemonade. "I was entered back into the world in an orphanage in Italy at the age of 12 under the name of Angeline Bellisario. It was a rare case and I was extremely lucky; I got to come into the world again exactly how I wished. That probably has to do with me being one of the few children of Hades. Memories were implanted in my mind: my mother had died in a car crash, I'd never met my dad (who I now know is Hades, even in my reborn form) and I had no living relatives. I had only come to the orphanage the night before. By the time I was 22 I remembered almost my whole past, except the memories we lost from our childhood. I got in contact with dad. I convinced him to make me 100% Bianca Di Angelo again, with my memories from my reborn life. I looked the same again and remembered everything. It took me a year to find you and figure out how I was going to meet you again. How I was going to explain myself to you. So, here I am. I'm sorry it took me so long, Neeks. I tru—" Nico crushed her in a backbreaking hug. She embraced him just as hard.

After a moment, she pulled away. "So, what's happened with you?"

Nico smirked. "So much. But here's the important stuff: I came out 5 years ago and started dating Will Solace (son of Apollo). We've been together since than. For 3 years now, Will and I have lived in Manhattan. He's in Medical School and I'm a front desk man at a hotel. Everyone is here at the park for a reunion of camp alumni (Annabeth's idea) and the kids from the Roman Camp that fought along side us in the war against Gaea. Oh and I didn't even tell you about the war. And the Romans! There was a proph—" Nico saw his boyfriend walk up towards them. Will smiled and Nico returned the action. "Um, Bianca," He said gesturing to Will. "This is Will Solace, my boyfriend."

Will waved as he sat down next to Nico. "Hi Bianca. I'm Will. I've heard a lot about you."

Bianca waved back with a grin. "Nice to meet you. Nico has already told me a lot about you too."

Will turned to Nico to whisper in his ear. "Did you tell her about us being engaged?" He said so only Nico could hear. Nico shook his head in return.

Bianca arched an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Nico turned red. "Well, it's just—we haven't told anyone and the only people who know are the campers who were involved. To—today Will proposed to me, and I said— I said yes."

Bianca lit up. "You got engaged? Oh Neeks, this is great! I'm so happy for you. Do you have a ring?"

Will acted like he was offended. "What, do you think I'm cheap?"

Bianca giggled. Nico pulled his ring out of his pants pocket and let Will put it on his finger for him. Bianca smiled softly. "Oh, it's beautiful. I'm glad you guys found each other." She looked over to see that Hazel was calling them over. "Um, I guess we need to get back." The couple nodded

Nico grabbed Will's hand and started to walk towards his Roman sister. Hazel's eyes widened. "Nico, is that Bianca?" He nodded with a grin and turned to Bianca. "Well, Bianca. This is our Roman sister Hazel Levesque."

Bianca looked surprised. "There's another child of Hades? I didn't think he had any living children."

Hazel blushed. "Well, actually I'm a daughter of Pluto. And I was born in the 1930's. I died. And got out. It's complicated."

Bianca cocked her head the the side with a smile. "Then why don't you tell me about it?"

Hazel nodded and grabbed Bianca's hand. They walked off into the depths of the party.

Will dragged Nico towards the rest of their friends. Everyone started to ask him about Bianca, and for once Nico didn't mind the attention. He told Bianca's story to all of his friends. Annabeth and Percy went to greet her. To Nico, it seemed perfect. And in some weird way, it sort of was.

Annabeth tapped the microphone twice. "Um, excuse me? Can I have your attention please?" Everyone turned to look at her. She was standing on a small podium, barely above everyone else.

She cleared her throat. "My name is Annabeth Jackson, daughter of Athena. If you didn't know, I—with the help of my husband and friends— organized this event for you." She paused as people applauded her and cheered. "This is different than our previous gatherings because if you didn't notice, the Romans are here. I don't know if you've all payed attention but today is the 5 year anniversary of us winning the war against Gaea." She stopped yet again for cheers. "Now, most of us don't know many people from the other camp. Tonight, I want all of you to make it a goal to introduce yourselves to as many other people as possible. Have fun!" Annabeth began to walk off stage but was stopped by a daughter of Demeter running on stage. The girl whispered something in Annabeth's ear. She nodded in return. "I've been informed that we have a special announcement from some campers. Can Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo come up here and share whatever this news is?"

Nico and Will were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. They walked up and hugged Annabeth before she handed the microphone over to them.

Will took the mic. "So, hi everyone! Welcome to Central Park. My name is Will Solace and I'm a son of Apollo, and this is my boyfriend Nico Di Angelo, a son of Hades.

"Nico and I started dating 5 years ago today, when the war ended. 3 years ago we moved in together. Today we hit another milestone." Will put his arm around his much shorter boyfriend. "This evening, shortly before we departed from Camp Halfblood, I asked Nico to marry me." People cheered, but most stayed quite, knowing he had more to say. "And he said yes." The crowd went wild. Nico could hear his friends yelling from the front of the stage. People whistled. Nico blushed, embarrassed by everyone looking at him. He showed off his ring to the audience. The couple walked off the stage and were swarmed by their friends. Everyone was happy for the couple, and if someone wasn't they sure didn't show it.

Nico was genuinely happy; his sister was back, he was marrying the love of his life.

All his friends were with him. But in the back of his mind all he could think about was that whenever things went great for him, things soon went very bad. He always lost someone important. And this time he was ready—no one was dying on him, not this time.

Not this time.

oOoOo

I hope you all liked this chapter! I wrote it pretty fast which means it's most likely a load of crap. Next we're going to learn more about Bianca's past. Please follow, like and review. 

Thanks :)

-Taryn


	4. Past, Present, and Future

Got this re-edited! I'm so sorry for the unfinished chapter. I was kind of flustered when I put it up. I went through and edited all 4 chapters and changed it so it's 6 years after the war due to the fact that the ages did not line up with my plot. Hope you like this!

Song: Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots

Disclaimer: I have 36 cents to my name. Do ya really think I own PJO?

oOoOo

6 years ago (the day the Half-bloods won)

A bell jingled as Nico stumbled into the empty infirmary, exhausted from days of shadow travel. Only one of the Apollo kids was in the building, the others all were working on the battle field. Will Solace was sitting at his desk, deep in thought.

Will turned toward the door at the sound. His eyes widened when he saw a weak Nico standing in the doorway. "Dear gods, what happened to you? Aren't you that Hades boy?" Will of course knew exactly who Nico was. Well, he didn't know much about Nico. Just that he was fricking adorable! Will had been low key crushing on him for a year. Gods, Will! He thought. There's no way is Tartarus he's gay.

Nico nodded, bringing Will back down to earth. "I shadow traveled the Athena Parthenos and two people halfway across the globe. I don't recommend doing that. 'Specially when your fresh out of jar and had been living off of pomegranate seeds." This sounded like pointless babble to Will. Nico collapsed onto the closest hospital bed as Will began to walk in his direction. "My name is Nico Angelo, one and only son of Hades." Nico extended his hand for Will to shake, which of course he did, causing Will to melt inside.

Will brought his small rolling stool over from his desk to the bed Nico was laying on. "Before I can help you, I'm gonna have to fill out these forms for you, seeing you aren't in any condition to do so." He pulled out his clipboard. "Full name?"

"Nico Di Angelo."

Will rolled his eyes. "Your full name means your middle name to."

Nico made a face that was full of snark. "Well, I haven't got one."

Will shook his head in annoyance and wrote down the information.

"Date of birth?"

"January 28, 1924."

Will's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"January 28, 1824. Did I stutter?". Nico said, as if being born almost 100 years ago is normal.

"You're telling me you're 94 years old?"

Nico rolled his. "No I'm 14. I was in a casino for a long long time." He said drowsily. He sounded like a toddler in need of a nap.

Will smirked. "Well I guess that's a story I'll have to hear sometime. On with the questions. When were you're most recent vaccinations?"

Nico furrowed his brow. "Vacci-whats?"

Will looked sort of upset. "You've never been vaccinated? Gotten shots?"

Nico shook his head.

Will sighed. "Dear gods...this just got interesting. You could be seriously sick. Do you have any medical conditions such as asthma, diabetes, or any allergies? Wait, your from the fricking 1920s. That time period was just riddled with disease. Did you ever have like, I don't know, chicken pox?"

"Nope."

"Any history of disease in your family?"

Nico shrugged. "I don't remember almost anything from my childhood."

"Well that's peculiar. Do you have any living family members."

Nico looked hurt for a moment. "Nope. Just Hades."

This surprised Will, but not much. Nico fit the lonely orphan look. "Anyone you want to be called in a state of emergency?"

Nico nodded. "If anything is going to happen to me, call Sally Jackson." Percy's mother. Will knew him and Nico were close, but didn't think they were close enough that he would want Sally there if he was dying.

"Have you ever sustained any serious injuries such as broken bones, concussions, or organ failure?"

Nico puckered his lips as he thought. "Let's see, I've had three concussions, broken my left arm twice, sprained it once, broken my left index and middle fingers, sprained my right arm once, broken my right pinky finger, sprained my left ankle twice, broken my right once, and I had my appendix removed, but I don't know exactly when. " Will was deeply concerned. Most half bloods had had many injuries, but Nico had even more than normal. They were all severe. And why in Hades did he engage enough battle for this to happen? Then he realized, it was Hades. He had heard that Nico had been running missions for this, but for those little quests to cause this?

Will wrote that down and sat his clipboard to the side. He took a deep breath, trying to get the courage to utter the words he desperately wanted to say. "And finally, Nico are you single?" He immediately regretted it. This was going to be humiliating. He just knew it. But, he was surely wrong.

Nico looked confused, obviously wondering why Will would ask this question (he had also had a minor liking towards Will, but was almost positive he was straight). "Why does that matter?"

Will shrugged. Well, shit. He thought. There goes the nonexistent chance I had with Nico Di Angelo. Cute, shy little Nico. Damn it, Will! Snap out of it! He's straight as a door nail! "Asking for a friend."

"And which friend is this?" Nico said with snark and a raised eyebrow.

Will began to clench his fists, digging his nails into his palms like he normally did when he was nervous. "Unimportant."

"I think it matters. I don't want to be set up with a stranger." Nico looked mischievous.

"I can guarantee you this is not a stranger." Will looked at the ground instead of at the boy in front of him

"And how can you know this for sure?"

Will began to blush. "Because it's the only other person in this room right now."

Nico looked around before he realized it was just him and Will. "Oh. My. Gods. You—you're—you're gay?"

Will nodded solemnly. "And you aren't. I knew—" he was cut off by Nico's lips softly kissing his own. Will was shocked. Nico Di Angelo was kissing him. Will got over his shock and started to kiss Nico back. He put his arms around the tiny Italian. Never in a million years did Will think Nico was gay, let alone into him.

He heard footsteps coming up to the infirmary and pulled away fast just as the door opened. Great timing, guys! Cant you just like, fight for a few more minutes? I'm kinda having a moment with Nico fricking Di Angelo right now! Campers rushed in. The battle was over. Nearly everyone was wounded. This meant Will had a lot of work to do. If only he was more skilled with his healing abilities. Will had to act as if nothing had happened, as hard as that would be for him (and it was hard in more ways than one). He picked up his clipboard before anyone noticed that he wasn't working. "And that concludes your examination. Get some rest, 'kay?" Nico nodded.

Will walked away, unable to conceal the grin fighting its way onto his face. Nico Di Angelo had kissed him. And it was absolutely, positively, amazing.

oOoOo

Present Day:

It was about 3:00 in the morning. The demigod alumni (well, except the group that ended up in the hospital after sparring drunk) had made back from the party and were sleeping in various places. Some Greeks were in their old cabins (only the ones belonging to Gods with less children), the Romans were in mostly in tents, and some of both groups slept in cars or trailers. Will and Nico were sleeping on a air mattress in their tent.

Will was in a deep sleep with an arm around Nico when the dream invaded the son of Hades' mind.

He was in a hallway. It was plain and indistinguishable. A girl looked to be about 8 or 9 was curled up in the corner, obviously terrified. She had black hair and blue eyes that looked strangely familiar. She had Will's eyes. Nico's hair and skin. She was their daughter.

"Who are you?" She yelled in a trembly voice, speaking to no-one in particular. "What do you want? Why can't you leave me and my family alone?" Someone (or something) must be attacking her, he thought.

Nico didn't see a monster (or anything for that matter) but seconds later the girl was engaged in a sword fight. He heard swords clashing. Soon she had a deep cut in her arm.

She was crying. "Please, you can take me! Just leave my siblings alone. They're young and powerless. I'm the one you want."

A voice spoke through the darkness. "And who exactly are you?" It said, low and gravelly.

She took a deep breath, as if she knew what she was doing was a mistake. "I'm Hope Maria Solace. The one you've been waiting for. The next Oracle of Delphi." It went dark for less than a second. When the pale lights came back up, Hope was fighting for her life, stuck to the wall by the sword sticking out of her abdomen.

oOoOo

Nico woke up covered in sweat. He was shaking and out of breath.

Will woke up immediately. "Nico what happened?"

Nico looked his fiancé in the eyes. All he could see in them was the terrified ones of the little girl. "Idontwannatalkboutit." He mumbled, biting his lip to keep himself from crying.

Will ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair. "Neeks, whatever it is that's affecting you like this I need to know. This is obviously a big deal."

Nico shook his head. "You won't believe me."

Will kissed him softly. "Of course I'll believe you."

Nico's lip was trembling as he spoke. "I had a dream. About a little girl, who looked like she could be our daughter. She had my hair and your eyes. Your beautiful face. She was being attacked from something, I'm not sure what. In the end she surrendered. She said she was the next oracle. And then—and then—"he struggled to finish the sentence.

Will grasped Nico's hand and looked into his teary eyes. "Then what, Neeks?"

Nico connected his glance with Will. "Then—She—Then she died." He started to sob.

Will took in the information while comforting a crying Nico. He knew that this was serious. Nico didn't just break down. He didn't cry. He didn't even tear up unless something was extremely horrible. "Did-did she have a name?"

He thought about whether or not to tell Will. Half-blood dreams almost always came true. It was like a peek into the future. If Nico told Will her name, would he try to prevent her existence? But he knew Will would realize the extremity of the situation if he told him, that it would shed light on the situation.

Nico nodded in response to the question. "Her name was Hope Maria Solace." He broke down after saying this. He knew Will had always loved the name Hope. Maria after Nico's mother. They had discussed what they would want to name their future child, and they loved the name Hope Maria.

Will took a sobbing Nico tightly into his arms. Nico cried into his bare chest, and suddenly he felt better when he was in Will's strong embrace. He looked up into Will's eyes and said the words he knew he didn't say enough. "I love you, Will."

Will kissed his forehead. "I love you too Neeks. More than words than explain." This was exactly what Nico needed to hear and Will knew it. He gave his boyfriend a soft kiss before regaining his grip around Nico's waist. They fell asleep, Will's arms not loosing one bit. For what seemed like the first time Nico had no problem with cuddling. In fact, on that night, in that moment, there was nothing he wanted more.

oOoOo

Well that's that. Hope you all liked it! It was kinda jumpy and crappy, but aren't all my chapters?

Review for Hope's survival!

Please follow and like :)

Thanks for all the support!

~Taryn


	5. I Do

Okay my dudes! Here's the next crappy chapter. Hope you like it! It took me a while to write and post because coincidentally i was actually in a wedding this weekend. And I had to look up the stuff to put in a proper wedding ceremony. Thank you everyone for all the support!!!

Song: High Hopes by P!ATD

Disclaimer: does Rick Riordan write FanFiction? I don't think so!

oOoOo

One year later:

"Gods damn it, Percy! Loosen my tie! I'm practically suffocating in here!" Nico whined. Percy just smiled and adjusted the tie so it was no longer crooked, leaving it tight and "suffocating". Nico stuck out his lower lip in defeat.

It was finally the big day. The 7th anniversary of the war. Will and Nico's 7 year anniversary. Their wedding day. They had spent a year meticulously planning and finally after many long nights, blow out arguments, and a grueling visit from Will's mother, the day was finally here.

Piper knocked on the door to the hotel room. "Nico, you ready?"

"Yeah." She walked in with his group of groomspeople. Him and Will had decided that they didn't want just a bunch of men in their wedding so they both had a mix. Nico's were Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Piper along with Sally who was walking him down the aisle. Nico didn't have Bianca in the ceremony because she wanted to just watch her little brother get married. All of Nico's grooms people were wearing black and white suits and dresses and Will's were wearing white and black. In both groups the girls were holding gray roses (courtesy of the Demeter cabin) and the boys had gray roses pinned to their suit jackets.

Jason, Leo, and Percy went off to talk about who knows what (A/N: I knows. I knows what!) in the corner of the hotel room while the rest of the group were playing cards at the coffee table. Piper ran up to Nico. "I need to get Lina and Carter. They're still in the reception area with Thomas and Ruby. I'll see you when you walk down the aisle! I love you, and stop panicking!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away as Nico pouted.

"I'm not panicking!" He yelled, but she had already closed the door.

Annabeth cleared her throat, capturing the attention of everyone in the room. She was standing on a chair so she looked to have authority. Evidently, it workers. "Ok, grooms people! We have 15 minutes until the ceremony. I know you all know this, but we're going to go over the walk again. So, we're all going down the left side. Frank and Hazel are leading, followed by Piper and Jason. Percy and I will be last. Then Carter and Lina will come out and she will throw petals, and once they are about 2 yards of the way out Sally and Nico will walk. Each set of groomsmen will go once the people in front of them are halfway down, and not halfway down the seats, halfway from the lodge. This would be at about the 7th aisle. Am I clear?"

Everyone shouted. "Yes!"

She nodded. "Okay then. Let's move downstairs!"

oOoOo

Minutes later the group was lined up in order outside the left door leading outside, only a wall away from Will's group. Nico could hear Leo (their officiate) begin his speech.

"Greetings, friends, family, obligatory distant cousins." This drew a few laughs, especially from the half bloods. "All of us are here toady to witness a much anticipated moment. Today I, (thanks to ) will be doing the honor of joining Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace in a (hopefully) everlasting bond. I would like to thank Will for approaching me with the chance to do this, and I would like to give you all a little bit of a background. I met Nico when he was barely 14, before he even knew Will. He was a punk rocking emo depressed goth kid and wasn't seen often with as much as a smile on his face." Nico began to blush. He had no idea Leo was going to embarrass him in front of everyone! Sure, most them had known him then, but still! "Since then I have seen Nico grow into a completely different person. I remember the day he kissed Will, 7 years ago today. I visited him in the infirmary, and Nico, as closed off as he is with his emotions, told me that he was gay. That he had kissed Will. And now, I'm standing here today because I happened to be the first person to learn this information. I've witnessed Nico skyrocket into happiness since then. I've watched as their relationship has grown and flourished, experienced their highs and lows first hand by a handful of nights when things were bad and Nico slept on my couch. I've watched them fall for each other, watched them fall in love. And now, with out further ado, let's begin the ceremony!" At that moment, a one of Will's teenage sisters started to play All of Me by John Legend on the piano.

The doors opened to show all the guests outside. Leo was standing on a little stage made out of rustic looking wood stage. On the stage was an arbor decorated with vines, flowers, branches, pinecones and a banner with "Will and Nico" and the days date written in cursive. The seats where wooden and each had black and white ribbon tied in a bow around the back.

Hazel and Frank walked out of the now open double doors and down the left side of the seats. From the other set of doors came two of Will's siblings Kayla and Austin walked out. Next went Piper and Jason and Katie and Travis. Finally, came Clarisse and Chris (Will's best man) and Percy and Annabeth.

Nico got jittery. He was only moments away from marrying the love of his life. What if Will got cold feet and backed out? What if he got stood up at his own wedding? Relax, Nico! Pull yourself together! He isn't going to leave you! He thought in an attempt to calm himself down. Needless to say it didn't do much good.

The grooms people made it to the sides of the stage where they stood in front of a line of hanging jar lights that were tied to large oak trees. Between the lights pictures of Will and Nico throughout their relationship were hanging on clothespins. They were a few miles from camp in a nice little clearing in the woods outside of a large lodge-like hotel. Despite what the grooms wanted they couldn't get married inside the camp since Will had mortal family that couldn't enter the border. And the Blofis family.

The song transitioned in Marry You by Bruno Mars Lina and Carter walked out the doors, bringing Nico out of his daze. Thomas and Ruby went out he other side.

Nico started to get nervous. The kids were walking. They were 5 feet ahead. He had to start moving. He had to overcome his nerves.

Nico and Sally walked forward and watched the guests rise to their feet. He turned and saw Will with his mother, the Son of Apollo looking back at him. He was already crying which got Nico teary. They moved forward in sync down the sides of the audience, stealing glances at each other constantly. The girls dropped a mixture of black and white rose petals, chosen to resemble how Nico was dark and Will light and how they come together into a mix.

Actually, quite a few of the elements of the ceremony had deeper meaning, mainly their entrance. Annabeth came up with the idea of them coming in separately down the sides and then exiting down the middle together to resemble their union. It worked pretty well with having mixed gender wedding parties for both of them. And they were in a clearing outside of a lodge in the middle of the forest, since most of the most important and memorable moments of their relationship happened in the woods. The ribbons on the seats were black and white to represent Will's light and Nico's dark and the gray was to show them merging together. Same with their clothing of the grooms people, except both men were in gray suits with either a black tie and white shirt (Nico) and a white tie with a black shirt (Will).

The two men reached the stage where their moms (well Will's mom and Sally) stopped. They each sent the boys off, like a father would a daughter in a traditional wedding, before turning to their seats in the front row. Nico stepped onto the stage and began to tear up. Will looked amazing. He was in a slim gray tux that flattered his figure well. Nico grabbed his hands when they met in the center of the stage and looked deep into his eyes, beginning to cry with a bigger smile than almost anyone had ever seen of him.

Leo began to go through the script. "We are gathered here today to be witnesses of the marriage of Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo. This is a controversial union, so to the fact that it isn't exactly the stereotypical relationship. Obviously it isn't a man and a woman (but with Will here I see how you could think that) but that doesn't mean they don't display just as much love. They aren't cliche gays, either. They aren't more feminine than straight men, in fact, Nico tried to choke me for putting a pink bow in his hair. And above that, these two men in front of me have little in common, except what truly matters; their love for one another. I don't know if I've ever seen such a loving relationship." He stepped back slightly as Will took tissues out of his pocket for his tears.

Leo looked expectant. "I believe that the grooms have some vows that they wrote for each other?"

Will turned redder than he already was as he took a paper out of his pocket. He cleared his throat. "Nico, well we're here. The day I've dreamed of for 7 years has arrived. It sure has been a hell of a ride. We've gone through so much together, so many things that without the other. I remember when you first came to camp oh so long ago. We all were trying to figure out your godly parent and I was tasked with teaching you to shoot a bow. You failed miserably, but even then I found it sort of cute. Years past while you were gone and you were always in the back of my mind. Then you came back. You were no longer the child I had met, but an even better version. Mature. Hot. Completely and utterly amazing. Despite that all, I still stayed away. I thought you were straight. And I regret it. But if that hadn't happened, would we have the relationship we have today. Then, you literally stumbled into my life. When you walked into the infirmary 7 years ago today, I believe I truly fell for you the first time, and I have every time I see you ever since. I love you Neeks, to Tartarus and back."

Nico didn't know all this about Will. He'd liked him for all that time?! He started to cry again and Will wiped the tears off his fiancés face as Nico took a paper from his pocket. "Will. My Will. My sunshine. I can't believe that I'm here with you. Marriage. As you know, I grew up in a place that wasn't exactly acceptable towards people of the LGBTQ community. I hid and pushed down my feelings for years. I played pretend, acted like I wasn't who I am, and for gay guy I was a surprisingly bad actor. Then they burst out. My true colors exploded. I couldn't contain it anymore. I saw you and my heart skipped a beat. I was immediately into you, but as my friends know I was still hung up in someone else." Percy looked guilty (as he should) when he said this. "But that day in the infirmary it all became real. I kissed you and it felt like nothing I'd ever felt before. You filled up the void inside me from all I had lost. You let me see that I could care for people again, that unlike what I believed in my twisted little mind many people really cared about me. I was immediately in love with you and there's nothing I want more in this world than to wake up every morning for the rest of my life to your stupid face. I love you, sunshine. More than I can put into words." By the time they had both finished, there was barely a dry eye in the whole clearing.

"Can I have the rings, please?" Leo said. Carter and Thomas walked up with their little pillows that were holding the rings which they handed to Will and Nico, both like the one Nico had been given when Will proposed except Will's didn't have the engraving. Leo handed the ring to Will who then put it on Nico's ring finger. "Will, repeat after me: With this ring,"

"With this ring," He said through the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I thee wed,"

"I thee wed,"

"As a symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Will nodded. "As a symbol of my love and commitment to you."

Leo then had Nico do the same thing.

"Will Solace, do you take Nico Di Angelo to be your lawfully wedded husband, to comfort him, honor and keep him, and respect him in sickness and health; and to forsake all others and remain loyal to him as long as you both shall live?"

Will nodded like a bobblehead and put the biggest smile on his face he physically could. "I do."

"Nico Di Angelo, do you take Will Solace to be your lawfully wedded husband, to comfort him, honor and keep him, and respect him in sickness and health; and to forsake all others and remain loyal to him as long as you both shall live"

"I do."

Leo smiled. "By the power vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom!" Will took Nico in a deep kiss, bending over and all. Applause, cheers and whistles rained out from all across the audience. "I have the honor to present to you for the very first time Mr. and Mr. Will Solace!" Leo shouted.

The two joined hands and raised them up like boxers do after a victory and walked down the middle aisle. Will had this fantasy of jumping midair with their hands entwined and getting a picture of them, so that they did. Their grooms people filed out behind them. This time the groups each grabbed the hand of the person opposite of them and the groups joined as one, pairs from both couples streaming down the aisle, then followed by guests towards the reception area. Nico kissed Will on the cheek as they walked, for once not embarrassed by the PDA but proud of it and begging for more.

oOoOo

I hope you guys liked this chapter! It took a lot of effort for me to stop binge watching and actually write. I also might make Will's mom a homophobic jerk? Idk comment what you think

Review for cookies! Actually I don't have cookies but I really like reviews :)

Please follow, favorite and review. 

Adios amigos!

-taryn 


	6. Balloons, Cake, and Kisses

So this chapter is cute I guess. I actually kinda think it's decent. 

Thanks again QueenofPoptarts for the review! And I'm sorry my updates have been wonky I should get on a schedule soon. I have multiple chapters ready to post. 

Song: Rich Kids by New Medicine

Disclaimer: Rick and I had an 18th century style gun duel about who owns PJO. Long story short, I do not own PJO.

oOoOo

Th reception area was a large indoor room. The walls had floor to ceiling windows so you could see the natural beauty outside and at the front of the room there was a stage where the table was for the important people. Half of the room had tables for the guests and the other half had the DJ booth and dance floor. Across the back wall—the only one without windows— had tons of photos of both Will and Nico, throughout their life, together, and pictures their friends and family had sent in for the wall. They were hanging on strings of white Christmas lights on clothespins. Below the photos on both sides was a table with extra clothespins and instant cameras so that the guests could take pictures and put them on the wall. On one of the tables was a large wooden sign with the words "Will and Nico Solace" written across the top, and on the bottom in smaller type it had the date they got together, the date they got engaged and that date of their wedding (all the same day with different years). There was a bin of sharpies to write messages for the couple (all Piper and Annabeth's ideas).

The guests had assigned seating. There was a podium by the door with a bunch of place cards lined up on it in alphabetical order. Each guest took theirs and it said where they were sitting. On the circular guest tables were homemade centerpieces made of glass jars with candles inside and an small array of the decor used on the arbor outside. Their were also a bunch of little candles surrounding the centerpiece and in the middle was a bouquet of flowers.

At Will and Nico's table was a long rectangle on the stage. It had vines across the front and a variety of the centerpiece items strewn across the front. Will and Nico were sitting in the middle, with Nicos grooms people (and Leo) on Nico's side and Will's grooms people on Will's side. All the rest of their important family were at the front two tables.

Will stood up and tapped his glass to draw everyone's attention. "Hey everyone! So for dinner we have steak and chicken and spaghetti for the main courses, along with a salad bar and sides of bread and macaroni and cheese. It's a serve-yourself situation and it's going to go by table, starting with us up here, so let's all dig in!" Everyone at the front table walked to the buffet now set up on the dance floor. They hurriedly got there food, being conservative about how much they took. Meanwhile, Percy and Jason were carrying two plates each, all piled with food. This drew an eye roll from Nico.

In about 15 minutes all 19 tables had food on their plates, meaning it was time for the best men and other important people to go up and give speeches. Percy of course took it upon himself to go first.

"Hey friends and family! My name is Percy Jackson and I'm Nico's best man. So I'm gonna tell you little story and a bit about my involvement in the life of Nico Di Angelo.

"So I met Nico when he was 10, 11 years ago. He was a geek little child but incredibly happy. Always smiling and just straight up joyful—I guess he was just gay." (Laugh laugh laugh). "And he was obsessed with this game Mythomagic—like Pokémon, but nerdier." Nico scowled at this comment. "Anyway, I've been in Nico's life for a long time. He hated me for years, blamed me for one of his biggest loses, pushed me out of his life. I've watched him grow as a person, and I've watched his and Will's relationship blossom from just teen love to a mature relationship. I remember when Nico came out to me, all those years ago. I remember his embarrassment when he told me I was his first crush. And throughout all of this he's become something of a brother to me. He's family. In fact, he's my younger sister's godfather. It I'm straying from the topic. I have a little story for all of you today about Nico and Will's first date." Nico his head in his hands as his husband blushed. "So, for their first real date they went down to the beach at our summer camp and had a picnic. Well, my friends Leo, Jason and I along with some of our other friends (the girls strongly refused to participate) decided to, um...mess with them. We took a bunch—and I mean a few hundred—water balloons down to the shore with us and hid behind a large bush. All of us sat behind that bush for about an hour, waiting for the perfect moment. Then we saw Will lean in for a kiss. We waited for the perfect moment. His and Nico's noses were brushing. And at that very moment, we sprinted in and just attacked them with balloons. It was just a straight up ambush. We dumped a laundry basket of 'em right over their heads, threw every last balloon we had. It was great!" Nico mumbled something under his breath. (A/N: here comes the "I knows what" from Chapter 5!) "And as a special gift to the grooms today, we're going to reenact this moment." Will's eyes widened. Nico looked murderous. Before they could react the Stolls, Chris, Leo, Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Clarisse and Frank started throwing water balloons at the couple like crazy. They wheeled in large containers of balloons. The group of people still sitting at the table joined the attack. Will and Nico were once again left defenseless. Everyone kept throwing balloons until they were out. Will was laughing his ass off while Nico looked mad enough to snap a sword.

"And that concludes my speech. Hope y'all enjoyed the entertainment!" He took a bow and returned to his seat. Annabeth took Will and Nico off the stage were she had their back up suits stashed, ones

they had gotten incase something went wrong during the wedding. They got back to their table and finished eating while Chris gave his speech about Will when he first came to camp. When he was finished it was time for cake.

The couple went to the dance floor area where the buffet was gone and in its place was a table with cakes on it. There was the large wedding cake (topper and all) decorated with fondant black, gray and white roses and nature designs and two smaller circle cakes on the side. Annabeth cut each of them a slice and they did the traditional feeding each other cake ritual. It was adorable and they both blushed and went in for another kiss. Everyone got their cake and sat back down to enjoy it. Once back at their table, Will pulled Nico in for another kiss, a kiss that tasted like sweet chocolate cake.

oOoOo

I think Naomi is going to go all homophobe on Will and Nico in the next chapter. You've been warned!

Please review, follow and favorite!

-taryn 


	7. True Colors (and not the rainbow kind)

None of you said anything, so Naomi is a homophobic jerk. I really don't like this chapter, but it's written and I gotta post something.

Enjoy!

Song: The Pantaloon—Twenty One Pilots

Disclaimer: seriously?

oOoOo

The dance floor was clear of people except Will and Nico. The Twenty One Pilots version of "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" played at a volume that was loud but sounded soft and sweet as the couple had their first dance as Mr and Mr Solace.

Will touched his forehead to Nico's with a smile. They were dancing in the way where they were holding one hand and had they other arm wrapped around each other. Nico planted another soft kiss on Will's lips before being twirled and pulled into a tight embrace. They just swayed for a moment as the newlyweds held each other tight. Will and Nico repeated the same things like this over and over throughout the song, as one point doing the pretzel and at another Will dipping Nico until he was practically touching the ground. The song ended and Naomi and Sally came out for the mother and son dance to the song You'll Be In My Heart from Tarzan (Will insisted). After that the dance floor opened up to everyone else.

The couple spent most of the night twirling around the dance floor. Their photographer was taking tons of pictures. That had been on of their biggest arguments when planning the wedding. Nico didn't want a photographer at all and Will wanted two. In the end they agreed to have one who Nico picked.

Over the course of the night, Will's mother got very drunk and causing a scene. People were staring and there was a five foot radius around her where no other guests would enter. Will asked her to leave. He didn't want his crazy mother destroying his wedding! This didn't go so well...

She was dancing crazily. Will went up and tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't even notice. "Mom," Will said in a stern voice. "Mom!" He shouted. She looked at him like he'd just offended her.

Her words were slurred. "Who do you think you—you are the to interrupt my dancing?" She shouted, drawing the attention of many people around her.

"I'm your son! I'm Will!"

She looked confused. "I don't have a son—oh wait! I do! That faggoty little shit." She said without realizing her volume.

Nico looked outraged. "Excuse me?" He practically screamed. "What did you just call my husband?!"

Naomi looked straight into Nico's eyes. "Aren't you his little boy toy?" Nico's face grew even more stern than it already was. His hands curled into fists as Will wrapped his arms around the much smaller boy.

"For your information, this is our wedding! If you want to be a homophobic bitch than the doors over there! I demand that you leave!"

She bit her lip and nearly fell over while trying to get up in Nico's face. "Everyone knows that marriage is between a man and a woman. Gay marriage is a lie for whores who are obsessed with sex. There's no such thing as love between two men! My son is a disgrace to me! It's a shame he took my last name. I've been acting like I'm okay with him being a fag when in reality, it disgusts me! I can't believe my own child turned out this way.

Will had tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you! You're my mother! You're supposed to love me for who I am. I'm gay! And I'm proud of it! I love Nico obviously more than you love me and our marriage is completely real whether or not a hateful woman like you thinks it is or not!" This drew applause from the attentive crowd. Nico tried to pull Will out of the room but he kept his feet planted. "Leave. Now!"he pointed at the door.

Naomi got up in his face. "And what'll you do if I don't?"

Will screamed at her. "Get out of my wedding! Leave! I hate you! I don't ever want to speak to you again! I thought you accepted me. You walked me down the aisle. You danced with me. I thought you supported who I am! Instead your just showing your true colors! You're a homophobic horrible person and I want you to leave!" He was full on sobbing by the time he finished.

Naomi spat in his much taller face. "No! I won't listen to a fag! I danced with you because I'm a good mother and a great actress! Gay "love" is fake and sinful!" She screamed with the over exaggerated bunny ears

Will pulled his husband into a forceful kiss with tongue and all. Nico went along knowing the point Will was trying to make. It went along until Naomi punched Will hardly in the cheek. "Faggots! Faggots, faggots, faggots! Go burn in Hell you scum!" She screamed, kicking the couple on every word. Annabeth and Piper along with Katie and Hazel grabbed Naomi and began to pull her away. She fought all four of them off. "What, do you support this bullshit?!" She screamed at the girls. Bianca came up behind her and dumped an ice bucket over her head. Naomi looked shocked.

Bianca screamed in her face. "Yes! It's very real! You wouldn't recognize love if it hit you with a truck! Leave my brother's wedding! Now!" When Naomi was about to refuse when Percy and Jason grabbed her and took her out of the building. Annabeth gave Will a tight hug.

"Percy called the police. I hope that's not a problem with you, I know she is your mot—" Will cut her off.

He shook his head. "I won't ever call that hateful woman my mother. She ruined my wedding. She insulted my husband and inflicted harm on him. Naomi Solace is no longer a part of my life. I almost wish that Nico decided to carry my name. A permanent reminder of the pain she caused us. I'm never speaking to her again. Naomi Solace won't be a figure in my life."

oOoOo

Two hours later everyone was back to partying and the grooms were enjoying their wedding. It was about 11 o clock and the party was starting to die down. Will and Nico said their goodbyes and headed up to their honeymoon suite on the top floor of the hotel.

It wasn't a cliche honeymoon room which made Nico happy. It had a normal bed and not heart shaped and no rose petals were strewn across the room. There were candles everywhere which Will lit. The drawer next to the bed was full of all kinds of condoms and even had a bottle of lube. This hotel came prepared.

Nico went into the bathroom to wash his face and hands. When he came out, Will was crying with his head in his hand on the edge of the bed. He practically ran to his husbands side.

"Will," He said as he straddled him. "Is this about your mom?" Will nodded. "Hey, baby look at me." He drew Will's face up to his. "We aren't going to let your mother ruin our wedding, okay? This is the happiest day of my life. I got to marry the most amazing man alive. And I love you more than words can explain. So let's not let this have toll on our lives. We don't ever have to speak to her again. She doesn't have to exist in our lives. I talked to Leo and he said it's not to late to change our last name to Di Angelo or even just Di Angelo-Solace. Okay?" Will nodded. Nico kissed him on the forehead. Let's just say that escalated pretty quickly and the drawer came to good use...

oOoOo

Naomi sucks! 

Please review, follow and favorite. 

Peace out me dudes!

-taryn 


	8. Hades and Apollo Go Overboard on a Gift

**The title was a joke but I liked it way to much, so it stays.**

 **Song: God, I hate Shakespeare!—Something Rotten!**

 **Disclaimer—nope nope nope**

1 year later:

Nico unlocked the door of his and Will's apartment. It was about 5:00 in the afternoon and he was just getting home from his job as a concession stand operator at a movie theater. Will had only had one class that day so he was already home. It was the couple's one year anniversary. Nico had an arm full of roses and a card that held the News that Nico was taking Will on a week long vacation to Venice. Will had always wanted to go with Nico and see the place his husband grew up.

"Will! I'm home!" Nico yelled from the door. He was surprised that his husband wasn't in the kitchen cooking dinner, or watching TV in the living room. Maybe he was doing something for their anniversary in their bedroom so Nico wouldn't see, but he thought Will was taking him out to dinner. "Will? Babe, are you home?" He shouted again.

Will's voice rang out from their bedroom. "I'm in here! And I kinda got something to show you!" His tone was trembly, but Nico didn't notice. Instead, he just smiled. What had Will got him this time?

Nico opened the door, expecting to see Will on the bed or sitting at his desk, but instead he saw his husband standing in front of the window, holding a baby.

His jaw hit the floor. Why the heck does Will have a baby? "Will, why do you have a child?" He shouted, full of nerve.

Will forced a worried smile. "Well, She was on the doorstep in a blanket. This note was pinned to her. I bet you'll just be overjoyed when you learn how she came into our lives." Will handed Nico a small piece of paper.

Dear Will and Nico Solace,

This is all yours. Like, your DNA and all. Consider her a gift of the gods. Name her as you wish. And no, it's not returnable. Whether you like it or not, your stuck with her unless you of course put her up for adoption, and that wouldn't be safe for a child of godly abilities now would it? We hope you provide her a good, loving home. No matter how unprepared you are we know you will both be excellent fathers, and that you'll care for her like no other. She's less than a day old.

With sincerity, Hades and Apollo

P.S. send Hera a prayer, will you? She's the one who allowed this to happen, Apollo pulled a favor.

P. P. S. There's 3 thousand dollars attached to her baby blanket. Use this for buying the baby necessities, and put the rest towards a house.

Nico looked furious. "Our dads just decided to drop a baby on out doorstep? How do they think this is okay? I'm not ready! What if I never wanted kids?" He yelled. The baby began to cry. Will tried to calm her down but was unsuccessful. She had Nico's Italian skin and dark hair and Will's blue eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. Nico could tell Will already cared for her immensely.

Will looked back at Nico like he was fighting tears. "You never wanted kids?"

This took the anger off Nico's face and replaced it with guilt. "Of course I wanted to have kids, Will. I just...i just wasn't prepared for this. I'm just mad that out stupid fathers did this. Without, you know, telling us." He kissed Will on the cheek. "However we ended up with her, she's ours and I'll love her. Just like I love you. And she's ours! That isn't medically possible, right?"

Will smiled. "No, it isn't possible. I love you too. Now what will we name her?"

Nico returned the grin. "I thought we decided?"

The couple both smirked and at the same time said "Hope Maria Solace."

oOoOo

Will carried Hope on his hip across the house. She had come dressed, but they didn't have any other baby stuff. Annabeth and Percy were supposed to bring some stuff over, but that wouldn't be until tonight and her diaper was rank.

Will looked panicked. "Um, Nico. We can't take her anywhere. She doesn't have a car seat."

"I'll hold her while you drive. It'll be fine. Trust me, 'kay?" Will nodded in return but didn't seem convinced.

20 minutes later they were in the parking lot of Buy, Buy, Baby. Will carried in Hope while Nico pushed the cart. An employee met them at the door.

Her name tag read Sherry. "Hi, I'm Sherry!" She said gleefully. "Are you two in need of any assistance today?"

Nico was about to say no but Will but in first. "Actually yes."

"And what do you guys need?"

Will looked embarrassed. "Ummm everything you need to have a baby?"

Sherry giggled. "New parents?"

The boys nodded with wide eyes. Sherry led them all around the store. They ended up with a little more than a thousand dollars worth of stuff from onesies to diapers to bottles. And a car seat of course.

It took the boys 20 minutes to figure out how to work the car seat (Piper had recommended one from when she'd had Tally) that was supposed to be easy. When this happened all Nico could think was how unprepared he was. But he had to keep Hope alive. For the first time, someone friendly solely on him. There weren't any big mistakes allowed this time.

Well oh shit. He thought as he climbed into the car. This is gonna be one hell of a ride.

oOoOo

Will and Nico spent the rest of their anniversary getting stuff ready for Hope. They first called Percy and Jason (he and Piper were visiting the camp) and explained the situation to them. They came over to help along with Piper and Annabeth. They used Percy's kids carriage as a makeshift crib for her, just until they had time to actually get a room for her, since they only had a one bedroom apartment. Despite how much they didn't want it, Annabeth and Piper insisted on planning them a baby shower.

"It'll be fun!" They said. Nico thought otherwise. But, they did need the supplies. They didn't have anywhere near the amount of stuff they needed for her.

On top of that they demanded that Will and Nico went out for the romantic dinner Will had been planning. So they went.

It was a classy Italian restaurant in downtown New York, almost an hour drive from their apartment. They spent almost the whole time talking about Hope. How cute she is, when they wanted to move, how they were going to afford having a child. Nico had completely forgotten about the dream he'd had two years ago.

At the restaurant Nico have Will his card and the flowers he had stashed in the backseat on the way out.

Will's jaw dropped. "You're taking me to Venice? Omigods Nico I'm so excited! How can we afford this?"

Nico's smile fell. "Well, I'd been saving whatever money I had left over from work and I've gotten just enough for a great vacation with you. But now with Hope, I don't think we can spare the money."

Will bit his lip in concentration. "Well I guess it's something for the bucket list." He smiled without his teeth and Nico knew it was forced. He'd disappointed his husband and he felt horrid.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that I was even planning a trip. Now your just disappointed and—" Nico rambled until a pair of soft lips collided with his.

Will pulled back faster than Nico wanted him too. "Neeks, sure I'm a little upset that our vacation got canceled, but do you realize how happy I am? We have a daughter! And she's ours. That isn't supposed to be possible! I never thought I would have a child with my blood in their veins. But I do. Today I became a dad and I don't think there's any way our anniversary could've gone better. I love you, and I love Hope and that's all that matters, right?"

Nico smiled softly. "Right. I love you to Will. And on the topic of Hope, shouldn't we be getting back to the house?"

"Crap! Yeah let's pay for this and go, okay?"

Nico nodded as a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "How bout," He said, giving Will a small kiss on the neck. "tonight I'll make it up to you, if we have the time after dealing with Hope and all that?"

The son of Apollo nodded with a sly smile. "I think I'd like that very much, if you know everything with Hope permits."

He nodded again just as Will pulled him in for another kiss.

oOoOo

 **It's short but sweet. Hope y'all like Hope!**

 **Also, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story or add a few more chapters and then start a sequel. I'm planning on doing a big time jump (like 8ish years) into the future** **and Idk.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite!**

 **Bye dudes and dudettes :)**

 **-taryn**


	9. Again

**This one is really short but it was a good place to end it. I'm uploading a few chapters at once because I'll be at camp for the rest of the week. Thanks for the reviews and support.**

 **Song: Maybe This Time—Cabaret**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own PJO only Hope**

oOoOo

That night after Hope was asleep and Nico and Will had celebrated their anniversary, the dream snuck its way back into Nico's mind once again.

He woke up in even worse than he did the first time. He was sweating buckets. Tears streamed from his eyes. Nausea overwhelmed him along with a strong stabbing feeling in his head. He found himself unable to speak. Nico hadn't ever been in this bad of a condition from anything, let alone a dream. But unlike the first time, this felt more real. This time, he really did have a Hope Maria Solace in his life.

Will woke up in a panic. "Nico, Nico what's happening? Nico answer me!" He yelled loud enough that Hope woke up, but Nico was too out of it to respond. Will let Hope cry for a moment while he tried to deal with his husband.

This made Will even more concerned. He ran his fingers through Nico's hair as he leaned over him. "Neeks, what happened?" He said with a soft voice. Nico still couldn't get the words out. "Did you have a dream?" Nico managed to move his head in a nod. It was a small action but enough for Will to take notice of. "Nico. Do I need to take you to see Chiron?" Will was breaking up at seeing his husband in this condition.

Nico nodded again, if you could even call it a nod. Will jumped off the bed to grab Hope and put her in the car seat by the bedroom door and throw all of her clothes (they didn't have many) in a diaper bag along with some other baby stuff before grabbing a bunch of him and Nico's stuff and throwing it in a suitcase. He carried the bags and sat them at the door in a rush before grabbing Hope and bringing all their stuff to the car just down the hallway (a/n: in my world Nico and Will live in an apartment with an attached parking garage that has an entrance on every floor. {my aunts apartment building is like this}) where he then clicked her car seat into place (thank the gods Piper knew of an easy one to use!). Then he ran back to his apartment to grab Nico who he carried to the car. They sped off straight towards camp with Hope whining in the backseat.

oOoOo

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, follow and favorite.**

 **-taryn**


	10. Planning

**This is kinda a filler chapter? But it's only because I have to have something between the previous chapter and the next one. Duh, Taryn! That's what filler means! *facepalm***

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Song: I Write Sins Not Tragedies—P!ATD**

 **Disclaimer: I totally own PJO! hahahahahahahahahaha no**

oOoOo

Chiron ran a hand over Nico's head, trying to gage his mile high temperature. Will sat right at his side with Hope cradled in his arms.

They had gotten to Camp the night before and Nico had gotten to the point where he could tell Chiron about his dream. It was weird, neither Will nor Nico had any memory of the dream before that night. It was like the first occurrence had been wiped from their minds. But after talking about it, they remembered the first time vividly.

Chiron folded his hands. "Well, you fever is going down. I'm not concerned, it's just stress. But I am worried about that daughter of yours. It's interesting that the gods gifted her to you. What we need to discuss right now is how you two are to raise her with the knowledge that she's the next Oracle. Do you want her to know about her future, or for her to learn later on? Will she know that she was a gift of the gods? And then there's the issue of schooling her—

Will gestured for Chiron to stop. "Nico and I haven't had time to talk about anything. She's only been in our lives since yesterday morning. But, I would like to wait until she's older and then see what's going to work best for her. Have you heard about the demigod school that those old campers opened? I don't remember who because I think they graduated camp when I first got here."

Chiron nodded. "I've heard bits and pieces. It's a school ran by demigods and other Greeks and Romans for younger half bloods and descendants of the gods. In Manhattan if I'm not wrong."

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that Clarisse and Chris's kids go there, well Lina does. But there's no way to know how we want Hope's future to go. We could just put her in normal school. It's really just what we end up seeing fit."

Chiron nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes it is. I'm getting ahead of myself. It's just id she truly is the next Oracle we need to keep her safe. Rachel is getting older and she deserves to at some point live a life outside of a cave." A camper ran into the big house, panting.

"Um, Chiron? Lily exploded the pipes in the bathroom. Again."

Chiron sighed in what seemed to be frustrated exhaustion. Lily was the new daughter of Poseidon. She was 10 and had powers almost as strong as Percy's, except she was even worse at controlling them. It was the third time that she had ruptured the pipes. "Tell her to come in here. And find Argus. He can fix it. Thank you, Peter."

Peter nodded and left the room with a wave. Chiron backed away from Will and Nico. They heard the door to the main room open, most likely Lily coming in. "I take that as my cue to go. If anything else happens with you two and Hope contact me immediately. And do me a favor, tell Mr. Jackson to come and teach his sister how to use her powers. Goodbye boys."

The couple waved as Chiron trotted out.

Will ran his fingers through Nico's hair. "Neeks, Chiron brought up some valid points. Sure, Hope is only two days old but she's the next oracle. We need a plan."

Nico frowned. He was still nauseous and this stuff about his new daughter was already stressing him out. "Can't we just wait, Will? Can't we just see what seems best when she is actually old enough for school? I don't want her to have a set future. Haven't we always liked the idea of a flexible life? Aren't we supposed to be spontaneous?" He smiled softly.

The Son of Apollo kissed his husband on the forehead. "We are. And I agree. She shouldn't have a planned life. That dream is 9 years in the future. Let's enjoy life with our daughter and each other now. In the present. I love you." He kissed Nico again, this time on the lips.

Their foreheads formed a tent as they sat there with Will bending over Nico. "I love you too."

oOoOo

 **Here's a short chapter before we get into the rest of the story. I might end this here and make the next chapter part of a second book (and yes I do plan for this to be a series). I'm not sure.**

 **That's it! Please review, follow and favorite!**

 **-taryn**


	11. Cookies and silence

**I know, I know. I haven't updated in eons. Writers block. And I'm working on a novel soooooo yeah. Well here's the chapter, crappy as usual.**

 **Song: Loving Is Easy—Rex Orange County**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the smol children.**

oOoOo

3 years later...

"Nico!" Will yelled from the doorway of their little brownstone.

"We're in here!" He yelled in response from the kitchen. Will sat down his school stuff and made his way into the cozy kitchen/dining room.

Nico was sitting at the island, little baby Brianna in his arms. Hope stood on a stool at the counter with her 1 year old brother River as they both iced and decorated cookies of various shapes and sizes.

Will picked up a flour covered Hope. "Now what are you up too, my little Hope?" He said as he tickled her. She giggled.

"Papa and River and me are making cookies! For you! Papa says you like cookies and Auntie Ann-bet and Auntie Piper and Auntie Hazel and Auntie Bia and Auntie C'risse and Uncle Percy and Uncle Jason and Uncle Frank and Uncle Chris are coming! And that they like cookies. 'Cause ever-one like cookies. And my cousins are coming! Tally and Leah are gonna be here allllllll the way from California! Papa says that's really really far away." She spoke with broken 3-year-old English. Hope was very talkative, always and made sure she listed all of her aunts and uncles who would be visiting them. River stayed quite.

Will put down his daughter and kneeled down until his toddler son was eye to eye with him. "Riv-y? Are you excited to see your cousins?" River nodded. His silence always concerned Will, because he knew the little boy could speak, and pretty well for a child his age. Despite his ability to do so he almost always remained silent. His dad made a little smile and stood up, turning to his husband.

Will wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on his head. "Hey babe. You look exhausted." Nico removed Will's arms from his waist and trusted Brianna into his arms.

"This one wouldn't stop crying today. Hope was her normal fireball self and wouldn't nap so I decided to occupy them with cookies. Big mistake. It took me a hour to make the dough so they watched Moana—" he looked up for Will with frustration in his eyes and whispered "always Moana. Nothing but Moana. Ever." He reverted to his normal volume. "But anyway, now they're almost done." Nico stood up and went to hand Will a pacifier but saw that Brianna was already asleep. His jaw dropped. "Three kids in and I still yet to understand how they fall asleep instantly in your arms." He looked up at his husband and smiled.

Will leaned in and kissed Nico softly, careful not to wake the baby. Nico smiled against his husbands lips and pulled away.

"I'm going to put this one in bed. You need a nap too, babe." Said Will with a look of concern. He knew Nico didn't sleep the night before, he was in working as a police officer now and almost always was at work. And on top of that on his day off his had to get the disastrous house ready for a large get together and keep the kids entertained and breathing all day.

I Nico shrugged him off. "I'm fine. Everyone's gonna get here soon—"

"Shhhhhhh." Will put a finger to his. "Neeks, go to sleep. Everyone doesn't get here until 6. It's 3:30. Go to bed. No complaining, no excuses. Sleep."

Nico sighed. "Fine. Wake me up at 4:30. And I imagine Hope will crash in about a half an hour. River already napped during Moana."

Will nodded with a smile. "When did you become such a great dad?"

"I dunno, Solace but I think you have a bit of catching up to do." Nico's classic look of mischief snuck onto his face as he walked out of the room. Will yelled a bad comeback at him, but Nico just laughed.

Will looked over at his two elder children who were now almost done with the sugar cookies. "Hope, will you watch your brother while I put Brianna in bed?" Hope nodded. "I'll be back in a second. If you finish the cookies go to the living room and play, 'kay?"

"Yes daddy." She said while shoving more frosting onto a cookie.

Will walked up the stairs and into Hope and Brianna's room. The house was small and the family of five was bursting at the seams inside of it, with River already sleeping in the den and the two girls sharing a room, but with Nico having such a low position at work and Will in medical school (that they were paying for) and Will not working they couldn't afford much.

He walked into the girls' room and put Brianna in her crib. There wasn't much in there, a crib, a bed, a dresser, a sofa chair, a rug, and a few toys scattered across the floor. Will stood there for a moment to make sure Brianna would stay sleeping and went back downstairs.

The two kids had finished their cookies and were watching Sesame Street in the living room. Will sat on the couch with them. "Hope," He said, drawing her attention from the screen to him. "Did you wash your hands after you made cookies?" She shook her head. He looked at her suggestively. She grumbled and got up to wash her floury frosting and sprinkles covered hands. River stayed sitting, Will took notice of his already washed hands.

"Hey, my little Beckley boy!" He said, using his sons middle name. River looked up at his dad with his big blue eyes. "Are you excited that your cousins are coming?" He nodded and turned back to watch the show. "Do you remember cousin Luca? He's the same age as you." River shook his head. "Well you get to meet him and all of your other cousins today! Isn't that fun?" River nodded. Will gave up on the conversation. Why did his own son refuse to ever speak to him? Or anyone else? They'd tried to coax words out of him, knowing that he could talk much better than most 2 year olds. He would sit in his room and talk to himself while playing with his toys. But never to anyone else. Never to Will. It made him feel like he was doing something wrong. But he wasn't, right? Gods, he hoped he wasn't.

He wasn't, right?

oOoOo

 **I should have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review, follow and favorite.**

 **Ohhhhh and if anyone can figure out why River's middle name is Beckley they get cookies!**

 **Peace out, me dudes!**

 **-taryn**


	12. The Dinner

**Sup me dudes! This is a quick and crappy chapter so be warned.**

 **To answer frifribeakon's question, River I just found to be a cute name and Brianna is Bianca's name when she's reborn.**

 **Song: Loving Is Easy—Rex Orange County**

 **Disclaimer: nope**

oOoOo

6 o'clock came quickly. Will barely had time to finish making the large dinner. Luckily it was a potluck sort of thing and everyone was bringing a dish. Otherwise how would Will manage to get food on the table for 25 people?

The first family to arrive was the Jacksons. Annabeth and Percy got there only minutes past six with their four kids. The oldest was Zoe who was 6. Their second daughter Chase was 4. Luca was 2 and little Charlie was a year old.

Hope immediately ran towards the door and bombarded her aunt and uncle with hugs, then moving on to her cousins who to her excitement were just as chatty as her. River as usual remained where he was and continued playing with the assortment of HotWheels that were spread across the floor in front of him. Nico came in the greet their guests and nearly tripped over one.

"River Beckley!" He scolded quietly. "I thought I told you to pick these up!" River nodded and started to put his toys in a small container. Nico returned to his smile and gave Annabeth a hug. "Nice to see you all again!" Zoe gave him a hug and her siblings followed suit. The three adults sat down on the couch and chatted.

Hope smiled at Chase. "I 'member you! You're my cousin. That's my brother River. He don't like talking. I don't know why. It's so much fun! But he's a boy so he's weird. And he has cooties! Wanna see my room? I share it with my sissy but she's only a little kid, like you're little brother." Chase began to rattle off as the two girls walked up to Hope and Brianna's bedroom.

Luca toddled up to River. "I Luca!" He said proudly, pointing his thumb at himself. River just looked up at him with a confused look.

The little Jackson saw that River was playing with cars. Luca lit up. "Cars!" He exclaimed as he sat down and began to play with River.

Zoe sat down on the couch and pulled a book out of her bag, one that was very large for a girl her age. She pushed her blond curls over her shoulder and read, blocking out the chaos of the rest of the house.

Nico took notice of the four Jackson children. He had met them of course, but not in a long time, since Charlie was born. Zoe took after her mom in both looks and personality. She was blond and had gray eyes that were tucked behind a pair of blue framed glasses. She didn't talk very much but instead thought about everything around her, much more than a girl of only 6 usually would.

Chase was a good mix of both Percy and Annabeth. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes a light green with specks of gray. Energetic like her father with the intelligence of her mother. Passionate and caring but prideful and of a speedy temper.

Little Luca was just a fireball. Lively and animated. Definitely his dad in that way. But with blond little curls and bright green eyes he was a cross of both of his parents.

Charlie was only a year old so it was hard to tell much about him, but he definitely had his dad's features, minus the curls in his jet black hair. He seemed very interested in his thumb that remained in his mouth most of the time.

Will came into the room with Brianna on his hip, snapping Nico out of his analyzations. Will passed the baby to his husband.

He greeted the Jacksons cheerfully. Annabeth and him were talking about some toddler stuff (Nico really just zoned out when parenting conversations started) when a group of four walked in.

Percy smiled his goofy grin. "Long time, no see, Grace!"

Jason rolled his eyes with a smile. "I saw you two days ago."

"Oh yes. And knowing the two of you that's still too long." Piper smirked. Jason pulled Percy into a man hug while their wives exchanged a glance, both amused by their stupidity.

Little Leah was standing behind Jason while Tally (their older daughter) had already joined Zoe on the couch.

Both Grace children had the same features: Blond hair, brown eyes.

The group migrated to the kitchen where Will was already preparing drinks.

Over the next hour the rest of the group showed up. Frank and a very pregnant Hazel came with their son Sammy. Leo was alone because Calypso was off on some modeling project in Europe.

The whole dinner went well. Everyone's food came out well. None of the kids had a tantrum.

It was 11 o'clock before everyone cleared out. Will got all three kids to bed and went to bed where he found Nico already in a pair of sweatpants, shirtless on their bed. He was clearly deep in thought. He had himself propped up on with pillows. Will straddled him.

"What's on your mind?" Will said as he wrapped his arms around his husbands neck.

Nico looked up at him. "It's stupid. Not worth talking about." He mumbled.

Will smiled softly. "Try me."

"I was thinking of maybe me going back to school? But it would be too difficult. We have three kids, a mortgage, and your school already on the plate and it's just not financially an option."

Will kisses his husband lightly on the forehead. "Well, how 'bout you sleep on it and if you want to look into financial aid and stuff in the morning, 'kay?" Nico nodded. "What would you want to go for school for?"

Nico blushed. "I had the idea of maybe becoming a lawyer? But that's a lot of school and a lot of school is a lot of mon—"

"Shhhhhhhh. You'd be a damn great lawyer. You like tired, babe. Go to bed. I love you." He kisses his husband softly before rolling off of him to his side of the bed.

oOoOo

I honestly think this chapter is complete crap. Sorry that it's so short.

Thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews! I love reading them.

Please review, follow and favorite.

Love you guys!

-taryn


	13. Late

**hey dudes! so this is the second to last chapter. Sad I know. But, the sequel is in the works! no name yet but it will be posted as it comes. I'd like to add that I have posted this on Wattpad under the name My Only Sunshine, username thanoskillmenow. Is check that out!**

 **Song: Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own!**

oOoOo

6 years later (17 years after the war against Gaea)

"Hope!" Nico yelled up the stairs. "Hope Maria! Get down her! Your going to be late for school!" It was a rainy Monday morning. The Solace household was hectic while Will and Nico were trying to get themselves and six kids out the door.

Will stood by the door, constantly checking his watch. "Nico, I'm gonna be late." He looked nervous.

Nico sighed. "Take my car. I'll drive them all to school. And day care."

"But don't you have that big case today? I'd hate for you to be late."

"Yeah and if you keep going well you're going to get that promotion. Take my car. I'll drive everyone."

Will gave in. "Fine. I love you."

Nico smiled. "Love you too. Now get out of here!"

Will said goodbye to his kids as he walked out the door. Seconds later Nico saw his black Mercedes convertible pull out of the driveway.

Nico was late, and all the kids were going to be if Hope didn't hurry up. "Hope! You have 10 seconds before I'm coming up there!" He hears no reply. "9!" Nothing. "8!" Nada. "7!" It wasn't normal for Hope to be late. She was the morning person of the family, always downstairs by 7:15. It was 7:53. "6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Alright, I'm coming up there!" He paused and turned to his older son. "River, watch your brother and sisters." The 7 year old nodded as Nico walked quickly up the stairs. He barged into Hope's room only to find no Hope in sight. "Hope! Where are you?"

He checked her bathroom. "Hope!" He went through all the bedrooms before calling his husband.

"Babe, what is it? I'm already getting on the freeway."

Nico took a deep breath before speaking. "Hope is gone."

oOoOo

Yeah, yeah it's a cliffhanger hate me.

Sorry it's short and crummy (as usual, like why do you guys even read this? It sucks)

Feel free to pm me or comment any questions you have.

Please review, follow and favorite

Love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews.

-taryn:)


	14. Déjà Vu

**Hey, readers. Sorry to break it to you but this is the end of our rope for Stupid With Love. I have decided to end this story. No worries, there is a sequel in the works! More information will be posted as it comes. For now, enjoy a little Hope POV.**

 **Song: Sunflower by Rex Orange County**

 **Disclaimer: not my characters!**

 **Update 09.29.18: i re did this chapter and it's really important that you re-read it. thanks!**

oOoOo

Hope's POV

I ran down the hallway. The carpet was blood red, the walls a stunningly bright and plain white. It was a long hallway with many plain brown doors leading to hotel rooms.

Hotel rooms full of other children, that is.

It'd been two weeks since they took me from Daddy and Papa. I just want to go home. I want to see my brothers. My sisters. Have my life back.

I didn't have long before they would notice I escaped. They would come after me. I was the one they were looking for. All of these other kids, all of them are here because of me. Because they think these other kids have what I have.

Some do. Some have other abilities.

Most, however, are just here to suffer. Either until the men are convinced they are of no use or they die.

Almost always the latter.

The huge metal door burst open as oi ne of them stepped out. They were large men, the tallest and widest I'd ever laid eyes on. There were many of them. Two came into my room at night and took me.

I ran faster and soon reached a dead end. The men caught up. Lights flooded the hallway. Too bright to travel. I drew my sword and fought better than I ever have. The man gave me a deep cut on the arm. It stung as if it were poison. It probably was.

I fell back into the corner. He advanced with his sword drawn. Tears flooded my face.

Happy thoughts, Hope. Your dad and papa's Hope. Their wonderful little girl. Your dad's ray of sunshine. A big sister.You have to make it. I have to make it. I can't leave them. I can't. I have to get out. I have to!

How could I stop them? I had to. I had to stop them! I had to save my family. My friends. Everyone. "Please, you can take me! Just leave my siblings alone. They're young and powerless. They didn't do anything. No one did anything. I'm the one you want."

The man in the black cloak spoke. "And who exactly are you?" He said, low and gravelly.

I took a deep breath. I was going to regret this. "I'm Hope Maria Solace. The one you've been waiting for. The next Oracle of Delphi." All the lights went out for what seemed like forever but must've been less than a second. I felt a point shoot through my middle, a sword pinning me to the wall. I screamed an ear peircing scream. I'd never been in so much pain.

The men were gone when the lights came back up.

Blood began to stain my shirt, more coming out faster and faster.

I was dying.

oOoOo


	15. Stupid With Love

Authors Note:

So this is it. We've reached the true end. Those last 2 chapters were brutal, I know. It hurt to write.

oh and on september 29, 2018, i uploaded a changed version of the last chapter. it's pretty different and if you read the story before that date, please reread it.

I'd like to announce that my story is now on Wattpad under the name "My Only Sunshine" written by user thanoskillmenow.

The sequel will hopefully be up soon. I warn you though, it could take some time. I wrote this over summer and I just started school and am acting with a different theater that consumes much more time (3 hour rehearsals, 4-5 days a week plus performances for another show I'm in on the weekend.)

As always, I love you guys. I'd like to give a special shoutout to queenofpoptarts whose been commenting since the beginning and ALL of you who commented. Everyone who read and favorited, it means so much to me. Thank you all.

-taryn


	16. Sequel!

Hey my dudes! I'd like to announce that after all this time I've finally posted the first chapter of the sequel which is named (drumroll please!) Something to Believe In. Please go check that out, and just a reminder that I re-did the last chapter (Déjà Vu) so please read that.

Love you guys and I'm so glad you read my fic. I really didn't have any faith in this story but you guys really kept me going.

Thank you.

-taryn


	17. ahhhhhhhhhhh

Hey guys. It's been a while. Actually, it's been a long while.

I'm so so sorry about how I've completely neglected this whole world, I know a lot of you cared about what I was writing.I've tried multiple times to continue as I had started but I couldn't do it. I just wasn't feeling the whole writing thing, and this story wasn't hitting me the way it used to. I started this whole universe over a year ago now. I'm older and more mature, and I've learned a lot about myself since I started this. My writing style isn't at all the same therefore I can not continue Something to Believe In. I look at what I wrote in SWL and actually cringe at myself. Except now I'm back and eager to write.

I have a proposition. My idea is I'll completely rewrite both Stupid With Love and Something to Believe In. It won't be the same story, and I have a few big things I want to change. I want to improve my plot and storyline, make the whole thing less elementary. Maybe start a little bit earlier and not at the engagement.

Would you guys even want to read that? Please leave a review and tell me what you think, and feel free to email me or pm me, I'd love to hear about you guys and what you think about my story and my plan. My email is thanoskillmenow .

I still love you guys and all your endless support. I can't wait to bring this back from the dead.

taryn :)


End file.
